myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Frog Monarch
The Traditonal Frog Monarch deck revolved around the use of Treeborn Frog as reusable tribute fodder for summoning monarch cards. The three monarch cards typically used in this combo are Caius the Shadow Monarch, Raiza the Storm Monarch, and Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch. With the release of newer Frog support such as Ronintoadin and Swap frog, getting Treeborn Frog in the graveyard, and/or Ronintoadin is so simple, that the deck carries a very strong consistency. Swap Frog offers reusability of monarchs, Substitoad can drop all of your Frog-fodder into the graveyard instantly, which guarantees the ability to summon, paired with a thinned deck. Ronintoadin can be used with expended Swap Frogs as a last ditch way to gain summon fodder if you happen to find yourself needing a tribute with a back row. Because of the obvious need to maintain no back row, the deck uses very little trap cards, up to none completely. Albeit a strange card to run in many decks, using a single Trecherous Trap Hole can be very effective as a monster killer, as it only doesn't work if there are traps in the graveyard. Other cards you want to use as traps are things that you can trigger by or during your standby phase to guarantee Treeborn's capability. Unless you can predict what actions your opponent may take, this deck works best with no traps on the field. The primary thing to remember when playing this type of deck is that since your ability to summon monster relies on your ability to special summon back Treeborn Frog, you typically have no back row to speak of to defend yourself during your opponent's turn. More traditional versions of this deck may have run Threatening Roars and Wabokus, but with the advent of Gorz, Tragoedia, and Battle Fader, unseen defenses paired with additional tributes to use for monarchs makes for a much more formidable deck. Other combos that make this deck effective * Quick-playing Enemy Controller from your hand during a Standby phase to take an opponent's monster as tribute fodder, and following up by re-summoning treeborn as further fodder (since it's still a standby phase). *Bringing back a Treeborn frog in attack position, and then Creature Swapping it to your opponent as a free shot (-100 for TB's atk). * Taking opponent's tuners to make synchros for much stronger monsters. * Using Soul Exchange to tribute your opponent's monsters for Substitoad's effect. * Using Soul Exchange to tribute monarchs and gain their effects (even if you can't attack that turn) * Using Swap Frog's effect to pick up a monarch card, and then using your normal summon to re-summon it to get it's effect again. * Using a Ronintoadin and a Treeborn to quickly double tribute a LaDD, locking down essentially all effects. * Using treeborn's Standby-Summon ability to drain out a LaDD's effect to use your own effects on your turn. * Pairing a Swap Frog's ability to pick up a monster to the freshly drained LaDD (above menu item) to reuse it later. Recommended Cards Monsters * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Raiza the Storm Monarch * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * Swap Frog * Treeborn Frog * Light and Darkness Dragon * Substitoad * Cyber Dragon * Ronintoadin * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Tragoedia * Battle Fader Spells * Soul Exchange * Enemy Controller * Mystical Space Typhoon * Creature Swap * Scapegoat * Brain Control Traps * Trecherous Trap Hole * Bottomless Trap Hole * Mirror Force * Solemn Judgment Extra Deck * Various Generic Synchro Monsters